All Quiet On The Kitchen Front
by OptimisticSquid
Summary: Donatello and April are sitting in the kitchen alone while the others sleep. Some silly and sexy nonsense ensues and the two end up back in his bed and ruin a good table.


'Where is everyone?' Donnie asks April. She's sitting at the kitchen table. It's early Saturday morning, about 2:35. 'Did they already go out to patrol?'

April's legs are crossed, her night robe barely covering her body. Her nipples want to show themselves but are cut off from the frill and lace of the baby pink fabric. April has been awake for hours, unable to sleep from the stress of high school. She's reading a book and drinking now cold rhaspberry tea.

'April?' Donnie asks again, he takes his weapons and holster off and sits at the table with April.

'Oh, sorry. Everyone's in bed. You've been in your lab a long time.' April calmly responds. She looks up from the book. Bedroom eyes. 'You've been in there all day and haven't bothered to come out and visit me? Us? I've been sitting here all day wishing for company.'

'In that robe?' Donnie smirks, obviously staring. His tongue flicks a little from his parted lips.

'You'd like to think that.' April looks back to her book, leaning against the table. Her chest is coming out now, a fair amount of salmon is peeking out from the robe. 'Unfortunately for you I had more clothes on than this.'

'Fortunately for me though,' Donnie puts his hand on the book and pulls it toward him. 'You're barely wearing any at all now.' He turns the book around and reads some of the paragraphs. 'So is this what every girl is into nowadays or just the hornier ones?'

'Just me. Could I please have my book back, Donnie?' April whines, her robe slips a few inches off of her shoulder. 'Or do I have to beg?'

Donnie leans far back in his chair and places the book in his lap. 'You might have to beg.'

April complies. 'Please Donnie? I'd do anything for you if you'd just give me back my book. I was getting to a really good part.'

'Oh, really? What's that?'

'The girl was about to be spanked again and fucked against the fridge.' Lip biting, bedroom eyes again.

'Ohh, what was the man doing just before?'

'He took the girl's book away from her and made her crawl across the table.' April uncrossed her legs, and bent over the table. 'Can I please have my book, Donnie?'

'I think,' Donnie threw the book behind him, repositioned himself to sit erect in the chair. 'that you might need to demonstrate how it went, though personally I'm a man of higher rapport. Tables get in the way of a good conversation. Maybe I can find the sentence you were on if you help me out.'

April stood up, spreading her legs. 'Did you want the robe on, or off?' She held the robe's belt tight in her fists.

'I'd like it better if it was never on.' Donnie stood up himself and pushed the table clear out of the way with one movement.

April whined, biting her lip. The belt needed no extra help getting untied. She simply pulled at the fabric and it undid itself. April's beautiful body still hidden for the most part. Donnie was going to fix that. They both kicked their chairs out of the way and stood close together.

'Well Donnie, are you going to fuck me or stand there?' April shook her shoulders and let the robe fall to the floor. Her nipples hardened from the mix of cold floor and air.

'I'm just thinking about which part of you I want to put my lips on first. I suppose I should start with the respectable classic.' Donnie lifted April's chin, pushing his lips onto hers. She responded with her body pressed against his, both as naked as either could be. Donnie moaned feeling every bit of April's luscious heaven. She parted her lips and allowed Donnie entrance, tongue fucking him for a good ten minutes. April ground her body into Donnie's lifting her leg a little bit so she could stay sane. Donnie unsheathed himself and felt the air hit his prepuce. It lay against April's lower stomach, letting it become damp with his pre-ejaculation. She was already hot and wet but it was difficult to do much else standing up. She pulled away from Donnie, sighing heavily.

'Donnie, I want you to – I want can you eat me please?' April gasped, and as Donnie kissed down her body she felt herself become electric like a summer storm. She stumbled against the kitchen counter, holding herself up as Donatello licked her other lips. He flitted his tongue against her urethra several times before using his fingers to spread apart her lips and hold her legs wide apart to ravage her completely. Using his tongue, he fucked her for a minute, April a moaning and hip thrusting mess.

'Donnie, Donnie!' April cried out, clawing his head, ripping his mask off in the process. 'Donnie let me now. It's my turn.' She pushed Donnie down, getting onto her knees. She didn't know or care how he tasted only that he lay a more embarrassing pile of orgasm than she. April didn't stop to make friends with it but held as much as she could in her mouth without moving. This tortured Donnie, made him angry and excited at once. He thrust a little, teasing her back. Gripping her hair, he softly tugged letting her know that while the warmth of her mouth was amazing, he needed more. April complied tightening her mouth around Donnie's erection. She quickened her pace and lifted her ass in the air. She used her hips to direct her mouth around Donnie, letting her body bounce with each push. Donatello didn't want to come into April like this, not this time. He'd wait another day. He pushed her off of him and lifted her up and against the refrigerator.

'Was it something like this?' He asked, his eyes white with adrenaline.

'Something like it.' April breathlessly said. She backed herself against Donatello's shell, rubbing her scent onto him. She held her fridge readying herself for the impact.

Donatello placed his hands on April's legs, lifting her up a bit and placed her gently around him. April cried out some, a few tears rolled out of her eyes but she saw no need to care. She backed herself farther against him, his prepuce hitting many nerves inside of her. Donnie nuzzled his face into her neck, kissing it. He began to push himself, starting slowly, letting April get adjusted to his size. When she began to thrust with him, he knew he could start really giving her some love. Biting her neck now, he pounded her into the fridge, a magnet getting imprinted into her stomach. He held her in that position, completely flat against the cold metal and a turtle's erection pulsing inside of her. April let out a moan as she began to feel her liquid drip down her leg. Donnie thrust again harder and harder each time. Speed wasn't a factor to them, it was about how hard he could make her scream. He took away a hand from her hip, paused his fucking and spanked her ass hard. April dropped her head, bellowing out _Donnie!_. Again he did it, again she screamed. Sadly her screaming ended as it turned into a mess of play-pause moaning. Her muscles clenched around Donatello, trying to suck everything she could out of him. Donnie bit her neck a third time, coming hard into her. All his time in his lab and he never found time to entertain himself.

He stood there still inside April, both breathing heavy and hot air. April slipped herself off of Donnie and turned around, her legs wanting to give out. She smiled weakly. Bedroom eyes pause. She fell against Donnie, letting him hold her. It was now 3:05.

'Donnie?' April squeaked.

'Yes, April?'

'Take me to your bedroom.' April demanded more than asked. Donnie lifted her up in his arms, walked over to her robe and picked it up. He started to walk to the book but April stopped him.

'I don't really care what happens in that book so long as I can pretend the next chapter has a shower scene.'

'I am more than happy to make all of your fantasies come true.' Donnie smiled, holding April tight as he brought her to his bedroom. There he lay her on his bed, and crawled in next to her.

They cuddled as Donnie rubbed his sleeping April's back.

They never mentioned how the table lost a leg and how it got moved eight feet from it's proper spot in the kitchen and why April's book was laying against the wall. In fact, when Leo and the others went to question Donatello and April, they had a very hard time finding the two.


End file.
